Advanceshipping story
by JamesNerdtronCynthiaDorktex
Summary: Hiya! This is my first fanfic. And its about my two fav lovebirds ash and may! Plz, constructive critisism is welcome! a/d yeah its advanceshipping people
1. The beginning

Hiya people!! This is my first chapter to my first story so umm enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks^^

SPECIAL NOTE: This is my REDONE chapter 1 so the plot kinda changed...

"I'm sorry Ash." Said May with sadness in her voice

"You don't like me!?" Cried Ash with tear-filled eyes

Ash ran far into the night, sobbing his head off before May could say anything else to him. May was so confused. She thought she liked Drew but now that Ash told her he likes her she looks at it with a new perspective.

"Heh... I guess it's better to just go back to the camp for now, I mean it's pitch-black out and not to mention it's well... pouring!!" May said aloud to herself

"Nice Maple you really screwed this one up big time" May scolded herself

-----------------------------------------THE NEXT MORNING--------------------------------------------

"Mmm! What is that delicious smell" Asked May

"Ah, good your up!" Brock said

"Say umm May have you by chance see Ash?" questioned Brock

"No! Haven't seen him! So sir!" May replied nervously

"Tacos" Exclaimed Max "Where in the world could Ash be?"

"First of all Max, that was quite arbitrary, and that is defiantly not like Ash to go anywhere without his friends" Brock stated

"OK!! FINE!! I rejected Ash so he ran away!" May exclaimed rather loudly

"Wait, what?" questioned Brock and Max in unison

"look last night I couldn't sleep so I went for a little walk, and guess who I saw... Ash! Any ways Ash said he needed to speak with me, so I said o.k. Basically Ash told me that he liked me and I said I was sorry so he dashed off into the night" May explained gasping for air

" So what your saying is Ash ran away at night, in the rain, with no pokemon!!" Max basically yelled

"Ash didn't have his pokemon!?" May asked

"Umm yeah May they are still in Ash's tent, and so is Pikachu" said Max

"Oh no we gotta find him" May said sounding extremely worried

"Calm down May" said Max I mean I thought you didn't like him like that?

"Shut up Max. Im just worried that's all" May exclaimed

May was giving Max such a glare it was as if she was actually using the attack

AfTeR bReAkFaSt...

"Max could you please go get some more water?" asked Brock politely

"fine. Be right back guys." Max said kinda downcast

"May do you like Ash?" questioned Brock

"BROCK!! Haven't we been over this already?! I don't know if I like him!" May said obviously annoyed

"Three simple questions. 1 who are you thinking the most about right now? 2 who do you look up to the most? And 3 who always cheers you up when your down?" said Brock

"Umm I thinking the most about Ash, I look up to Ash the most, and Ash is the person who cheers me up the most. Wait one second! How's this supposed to determine if I like Ash or not?" May questioned with disbelief

"If all of the answers are the same person, than you like them! It's as simple as that!" Brock explained to May

May looked redder than a lump of coal that just got hit by a blast burn, to say the least

"I-I-I like Ash?... Wow... um... but now what I mean he thinks I don't like him but I guess I really do" May asked dumbfounded

"May I was kidding that doesn't really mean you like Ash. If you really want to know if you like him you must look inside to determine that for yourself" Brock remarked

"Well it will probably take me a while to figure out if I like him or not" May concluded

GRUMBLE...

"Brock what was that" asked May

"So Ash how long have you been there?" questioned Brock

May instantly went a deep shape of red

'Huh? Why am I blushing? I never blush when i'm around Ash, weird'

" I don't know I just woke up" Ash, very drowsily replied

"Hey guys umm.... im sorry for running away earlier.." Ash told his friends

"It's all good Ash" Brock told Ash making him feel 100 times better

"Yeah we forgive you Ash" May told him

"Tha-thank you guys!" Ash said

"No problem Ash" Brock replied

"Well I think we should go try and find Max" suggested May

"sure" Brock and Ash replied in unison

LaTeR!121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Gosh, where in the world is Max?!" May said sounding irritated with the situation

right then the heroes heard a particularly familer shriek

"MAX!!" The three said in unison

"I think he's over there!" Ash confidentially said

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" shrieked May

Ash looked on in horror as three houndours surrounded May cornering her escape possibilities

"May no! GO PIKACHU!!!!" Screeched Ash

(A/D uh.. this is the first pokemon battle iv'e written so it's probably not good..)

" All right , first off Pikachu use rain dance (a/d: yeah I know he can't really learn that but it's my fanfic so.. he can learn it)

The clouds completely covered the area and opened up. In a matter of seconds it was pouring, absolutely pouring.

"Pikachu use THUNDER!!!!" ordered Ash

BAM the houndours were weak from the rain but the thunder bolt caused them to instantly faint on impact

"Nice combo Ash" Brock told Ash

"Thanks Brock. Hey May are you o.k.?" Asked a worried Ash

"Umm yeah I am, thanks Ash" May reassured Ash

"Hey it's Max!!" Brock pointed out

"Hey guys thanks for getting rid of those Houndours" said Max

"So, Brock, where is our next destination?" asked Ash

"Fortree (eh, I think that's how you spell it?) City, your 6th badge if I'm correct?" Brock stated

"ah.. yeah it's gonna be my 6th badge, I'm definatly gonna win!!" Ash roared with confidencee

"Well It's been a long day and i'm tired, so how 'bout we head back to camp?" Brock suggested

"You bet!!!" The others agreed in unison

LaTeR_____________!21212121212121212_____________121212121212121212

"Night everyone" Ash said yawning

"Night Ash" May replied also yawning

"Yeah night guys" Max joined in

"We better go to bed now 'cause we have to leave early tomarrow morning...that includes you two, Ash and May" Brock stated

Ash and May both started to blush lightly

'OH MY GOD!!!! Why do I keep blushing when ever Ash's name is mentioned?! I better sleep on it'

END OF CHAPTER  
_________________________________Well I hope you guys/girls liked it!! And if your not busy could you please R&R^^ THANK YOU FOR READING


	2. Kidnapped

Well thank you guys who reviewed my first chapter, it means a lot! Oh and thanks for the advice Lucifer it definitely helped!

SPECIAL NOTE: OK people if your about to read this please make sure you read my REDONE chapter 1 because the plot had a big change to it!

Ages

Ash: 12

May: 11

Brock: 17

Max: 8 (I think?)

That's all for now!! On to the second chapter, R&R please!

It was a nice peaceful morning, pidgys chirping, Catapies squirming, you know the usual morning...except for one thing Ash and May were at it again!

"Ash Ketchum I can't stand you sometimes!!" May roared

"It's not my fault everything has to be perfect with you, jeaz!" Ash stated just as loud

" I'm going for a walk" May said with obvious anger still in her voice

"Fine go on a walk, hope you never come back!" Ash said rather harshly

"Ash don't you think that was rather...harsh?" Brock questioned

"..."

"You don't have to answer me, just go get ready we have to make our way over to Fortree soon" Brock told Ash

"Brock why does Ash and my sister always fight?" Max asked

"Well I personally think that they fight to get each other's attention" Brock said matter-of-factly

"I don't get it" Max stated dumbfounded

"You will some day" Brock told the soon to be pokemon trainer

They heard a rustling in the bush

"I got my stuff ready.." Ash said who popped out of the bush, who also seemed to have cooled down

"Ash could you go find May for me?" Brock asked The hat clad trainer

"Why can't you or Max?" Ash wondered

"Because Max is getting packed and I have to wash the dishes, plus... I also think you guys need to make up" Brock told Ash sounding serious

"Fine" Ash retorted

Ash searched and searched for May but not even a little trace could be found... until, that is, Ash found a small lake and saw a Beautiful brunette sitting by the water gazing in to the pure sapphire water.

"M-May?" Ash called to the girl

"A-Ash? What are YOU doing here!" May asked still sounding peeved

"May I-I just wanted to say i'm sorry for being such a jerk to you" Ash told her telling the truth

"I accept your apoligy Ash, and i'm also sorry for snaping at you" May admitted

"All right how 'bout we head back now k'? Ash suggested

"Yeah we should be getting back so we can leave to get your next badge" May agreed

As Ash and May headed toward camp they heard a rustling in the bushes...

"Ash what was that?!" May said with a trempling voice

"QUICK GET THE GIRL!!" shout s man clad in red robes with a big M on his shirt

Whack!! Smack!! Bam!! The next thing they knew Ash was out cold and the men kiddnaped May. Where they are bringing her remains a mystery...

"ASH!!!"

"..."

ASh!!

"..."

Ash!

"...ahhhh, that was a nice nap..wait now i remember, MAY! Ohmygodthemeninredgotman!! Ash yelled without pausing  
(A/d yeah the words weren't spaced out on purpose)

"Wow,wow Ash you need to calm down. Now who took May?" Brock questioned Ash

"What did they look like? Max added

"Umm they had robes that were red with black M's on them" Ash described the 'M-men'

"Oh no...May got kiddnaped by team magma!!" Max exclaimed

"How od you know Max" Ash retorted

"I saw them on the news yesterday" Max stated

"How come we've never heard of the Brock?" Ash asked

"Because Ash I heard they are only an Hoenn only organization" Brock replied

After their little discusion a helicopter came down and a single team magma member came out

"Ahh, Ash Ketchum" Iv'e been looking for you. You see to get your girlfreind back you need to come to our base which is located on the mountain over there" The man pointed to a medium sized mountain about 15 miles away

"Tell your scumy boss we'll be there!" Ash screamed, infuriated

"Your smart kid, see you then" the man taunted

The next second he was all ready in his choppter heading back to their base

"That's it Brock and Max were going there and were going to kick their arsses..GOOD!!" Ash said determined

"All right, get ready guys! Our next course is team magma's base" Brock shouted, though not sounding to thrilled about the idea

END OF CHAPTER 2

So how was it? I thought it was...eh o.k.

Please R&R^^ Thank you

I also need to know weather or not to keep going on with this story, if you could add that in your reveiw, if you choose to reveiw. Thanks again!!


	3. The rescue and the Evil plan

Ok so its been like...5 months since i've updated this fic....but I got bored so I decided to keep going.

{I do not, and never will, own pokemon or any of their characters, blah blah blah}. And by the way, I'm using a different file, writing, format, thingy so...eh just giving you all a heads up!

-May's POV-

"wh-where am I?" May wondered aloud.

"whahahahah!!" Laughed an elite Magma officer. "Your in Team Magma's base, B2 cells, to be exact".

"Why did you guys capture me anyway?" Questioned May

"Because we know the only way to get that kid in the blue to give in to us is if we capture the one he holds dearest". Replied the officer.

"That's despicable you fiend!!" Screeched May.

"Just doing my job" Said the officer cooly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Regular POV-

"look" Said Ash, while pointing to a giant building shaped like a giant "M".

"Hmm" Thought Brock. "Ash you go in, I"ll stay out here and watch Max"

"If you say so" Ash half-heartedly agreed

-Ash's POV- -Inside Magma Hideout-

"Well according to this map...the cells are located right down here..."

Ash slowly walks down the stairs to B2, keeping look out for any grunts.

"Ah-ha, there she is!!" Exclaimed Ash. "I just have to sneak past the sleeping guard".

Ash sneakily slides past the officer..only to find May is asleep to. Ash gently shakes her, to wake her.

"Ten more minutes mommy" May said groggily

"No May you have to wake up right now" Replied Ash

Upon hearing Ash's voice May instantly awoke. "Ash is that really you!?!?" Exclaimed May.

"Yes, yes it is. Right now the guard is asleep and if we wanna get out of here in one piece you have to keep it down" Explained Ash "Alright now lets see...." -KERCLUCK- Ash placed the key he stole from the sleeping guard into the slot and turned the key.

May ran out, so relieved to be out of there, safe and sound, that she hugged Ash. Ash, in turn, blushed beet red, though he wasn't the only one blushing... "Eh....sorry Ash I got a little to excited...heh heh...." mumbled May. "I-It's ok May" Ash managed to say.

Ash and May got up and walked over to the exit... -BANG- A gunshot went off sizzling past Ash. "So you seriously thought I was asleep, you little dumb-asses?" "Ahahahahaha" Chuckled the officer in a deep, manly voice. The officer pulled out a little metal device with a small red switch on it, and he pressed the switch. The doors right out front of Ash and May started to close. They dashed to the exit, and barley made it out before the doors closed.

"Phew!" Exclaimed Ash, as he wiped the imaginary sweat off of his forehead.

"Lets keep going Ash!" Said May

Ash and May managed to escape the base without anyone spotting them, and then met up with Brock and Max.

"Oh my god, are you guys alright?!?!?" Asked a worried Brock.

"Yeah, we're fine Brock...just a little hungry" Said Ash. As if on Q Ash's and May's stomaches chimed in unison, asking to be fed. Everyone had a little laugh afterwards.

-Inside Team Magma's base-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY 'GOT AWAY'?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry sir..."

"NO EXCUSES, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO FAILURES LIKE YOU AROUND HERE!!"

"....."

"YES, THAT MEANS YOU WILL BE THROWN INTO THE HELL PIT!"

"...please....no sir...."

"YOU FUCKED UP SO NOW YOUR PAYING FOR IT" "I ALREADY TOLD YOU I NEEDED THE KID IN THE BLUE 'AND' THE GIRL IN THE RED"

"I know..."

"I NEED TO ABSORD THEIR POWER INTO THE MAGMIZER...AND OFFER IT TO THE ULTAMITE POKEMON, THE GOD POKEMON.....Arceus..."

Yea so I guess it was kinda random having Arceus as the Pokemon Team Magma is after but eh, it'll make sense later on. As for Ash and crew, they are now heading off to Lilycove City for some well deserved 'time off'. K' guys and gals, all I'm askin' os for some good reviews and ideas for the next chapter!^^ (yea that means I'm asking for you to R&R plz)


	4. Relaxing

Well, first of all I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story so far^^. Second of all this chapter is going to be a less 'action packed' chapter. And lastly this chapter will contain some ADVANCESHIPPING!! lol

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Our heros have now made it to Lilycove City and are at the beach area-

"Phew! We're finally here!" Said a relieved Ash

"Yeah I know what you mean!" Agreed May, causing Ash to blush somewhat.

"I can't wait to see all of those beautiful ladies in their bathing suits! Cried Brock in extreme over excitement, earning a glare from everyone who heard.

"Okay well Brock's comment aside lets go swimming now!" Exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah, lets!" Agreed May

"Umm no thank you guys, you can go have fun with each other I think I'm going to babysit Brock.

Ash and May both blushed bright red, almost resembling a tomato, at Max's unintended suggestive comment.

"W-well I suppose we should go for a s-swim now, don'tchya think?" Asked Ash

"Ahh...y-yeah w-we should" Replied May

After their awkward conversation Ash and May proceeded to enter the freezing blue ocean.

"BRRRRRRR!!!".

"What's wrong Ash?" May asked concerned.

"G-get i-in the w-water and y-you'll see...". Was Ash's only comment. So May proceeded to plunge into the water.

"......AHHHHHH!!!!!". Screeched May. "It's ice cold Ash!". May then jumped on Ash and hugged him.

"A-ahh M-May what a-are you doing?" Asked Ash blushing madly.

"I'm trying to get warm, I hope you don't mind" May mumbled, slightly audibly with a blush just as bad as Ash, if not worse.

"Y-yeah I don't mind" Replied Ash awkwardly.

Ash and May spent the rest of the day in the water playing until it started to get very cold and started to get slightly dark out. The gang decided to go to the local hotel (and yesh there is a hotel in Lilycove city, I think). But before they left Max had fallen asleep, so Brock carried him to the hotel.

"Brock we'll meet you there we've got to change first" Ash told Brock

Brock replied "Okay".

-At the hotel-

"Can we get room please?" Asked Brock sincerely.

"Yes you may" Replied the hotel, staff, guy. "For how many?"

"Four please". Said Brock

"Sorry sir we can only give you rooms for two here at this hotel"

"Ahh then can I get two rooms please?".

"Yes you may"

The hotel guy handed Brock two keys to the two rooms which were conveniently right across from each other. After Brock made it to one of the rooms he set Max down on the bed, then locked the door and went looking for Ash and May.

Ash and May were also looking for Brock in the hotel. A couple minutes later the three of them bumped into each other(not literally).

"Ash, May!" Said Brock.

"Brock!" Said Ash and May in unison.

"I put Max down for bed in my room" Explained Brock. "Oh here is your room you guys". Brock handed Ash a key to their room.

"W-wait o-our room?" Questioned Ash.

"Yeah your room, Max is in my room and I already put his and my stuff in there so..."

"Okay" Replied Ash with uncertainty.

"Cya later Brock" Said Ash. And with that May and Ash went to there room.

-Ash and May's room-

In there room all you could hear was a loud and ear piercing screech. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS ONLY ONE BED!?!?!?".

"May I'm not the one who chose the arrangements, but if it makes you feel any better I will sleep on the floor" Ash told May gentlemen-like.

"NO!" Yelled May. I mean "no, you don't have to, one of us could stay on top of the sheets and the other could go underneath.

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea!" Agreed Ash, causing May to get a slight blush pasted on her face.

So Ash and May did what they had planned and said their good-nights. Ash, for some reason couldn't sleep, that reason involved the brunette sleeping next to him. What Ash didn't know was that the brunette couldn't sleep either, and she too was thinking about someone, someone who wasn't a brunette but had raven-black, unkempt hair.

"H-hey A-Ash are you still awake?" Questioned May, extremely nervous.

"Actually, I am" Said Ash with a slight chuckle. "So why can't you fall asleep May?"

May thought for a second then proceeded to give her response very carefully, "Well there is this guy that I have become attracted to lately, and I really want to tell him but I don't wanna screw up".

( ' ' = thoughts)

'Aww man she must like that retard Drew...'

"So what is this guy like?" Asked Ash.

"Hmm...I suppose that some words that describe him are: Selfless, reliable, kinda headstrong, sometimes he's dense, and he's very kind" Was May's somewhat extensive answer to Ash's question.

"Oh, I see". Was all Ash could really say at that point since he thought the person she was describling was Drew. Ash desided to ask another question: "Does the person happen to be Drew?".

"NO WAY!!" responded May, with a somewhat sense of hatred in her usually calm, kind voice.

"Okay sorry for asking..." Apologized Ash, sincerely.

"M'kay" Said May, which meant she forgave him. Now it was May's turn to ask the questions, "So Ash, why can't you sleep?".

"Pretty much the same reason as you." Was his only reply.

'OH MY GAWD!!! HE MUST LIKE MISTY...... but I love him...'

"Is it that Misty girl you told me about?" Questioned May.

"NO WAY!" Said Ash. "Ahh... sorry she's just friend never anything like that".

"Oh, okay". Said May. May also added: "I think I'm sleepy now".

"Yeah me too" Agreed Ash. "Good night May, Sweet dreams".

"Yeah, good night Ash and sweet dreams too". Replied May, but not without blushing at Ash's 'sweet dream' comment. "But sometimes Ash...I think you can be a little dense".

"Huh?" Said Ash, obviously proving May right.

"Never mind Ash, just sleep on it".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

End Of Chapter--- So..... what did you guys/girls think of it? I would really love some reviews!(But no flames!). Oh and for those of you who like my story I will have the next chapter up Saturday night!! Well peace! ADVANCESHIPPING 4EVA!!!!! lol.


End file.
